UnZipper
by FLG
Summary: A one shot about Regina's blue zipper dress and Emma's fascination with it.


AN: Hey, all. So, this little one shot came to mind after the blue zipper dress made an appearance. Plus, I actually met Lana this past weekend, so that didn't particularly help my slight obsession. Anyway, so this is just a little piece of fun. Have a great day!

"You're late."

I growled at the bored, but teasing drawl of the blonde, then rolled my eyes at her boots propped on my desk. "I realize that, and I apologize. I got stuck in a misguided meeting with some of the business owners." I let my hand brush lightly across her shoulders as I dropped my arm load of files on my desk. "Get your feet off my desk."

Two light thuds echoed in the office as she let her feet fall to the ground. "You weren't wearing that dress this morning."

My eyes fell down to my blue dress. "No, I wasn't. Henry came to visit me on my lunch break and managed to spill my coffee down the front of my original outfit."

"I like this one."

My eyes snapped to her's as I recognized the lowered tone and lusty lilt to her voice. "Do you?"

Emma grinned, "Yeah. I do. It's new?"

I smirked, "It is. Now, can we get to work? We have all these expense reports to go through."

The sheriff sighed, "Fine, Mayor Serious Business. Let's get to it."

Rolling my eyes, I started to shift through the stack of files. "First off, from what I've been through, everything seems to be in order. I just have a few questions."

"Ok, me too. How high does that zipper go up?"

Arching a brow, I shot her a quick glare, "That's not what we're talking about, right now."

"It could be."

Fighting a smile, I shook my head, and pulled out a specific folder. "Explain to me why your department had to replace the cells at the station?"

Emma cocked her head as I propped a hand on my hip. "Didn't I tell you about this?" When I raised my brows in response, she continued with a flourished hand, "About a month and a half ago, Mother Superior got super drunk and we had to hold her for the night. Well, she decided that turning all the bars of the cells into Jello was a good way to escape. So, she ate her way out."

I furrowed my brows, not quite believing her explanation. "The blue fairy got drunk and put in jail, then turned the bars into Jello, and ate her way out?" When Emma nodded with a serious expression and twinkling eyes, I couldn't help but ask, "What flavor was the Jello?"

"Blue Raspberry. Go figure." Emma answered with a smirk.

I scanned the file again, going over the numbers, "Why didn't you-"

 _zzzzzz_

I glanced down at the zipper of my dress, a slight frown tweaking my lips at the sound and accompanying tickle on my thigh. It looked like the zipper had moved about an inch up from where it had been before. The Savior didn't seem to react in any way, so I assumed it had merely shifted as I moved, and I continued, "Why didn't you just use your magic to fix it?"

A mock gasp came from Emma, "That's not how the city works, Madam Mayor. I thought that we agreed that magic should only be used to fix magical problems."

Turning back to the paper, I picked up a pen and began making a few notes at the bottom of the page, "The blue fairy turning city property into food is a magi-"

 _zzzzzzzz_

That time I caught a flash of pale skin retreating from the silver zipper of my dress, which had been opened another two inches. "Emma." I warned with a stern tone, which didn't seem to dishearten the grinning blonde. Tugging the zipper back into its proper place, I finished my previous thought, "As I was saying, if she used magic to ruin it, you could have used magic to fix it, rather than spending city funds."

Emma shrugged, "I could have, but the dwarves love fixing things, and the extra cash helped Leroy take Nova on vacation."

I bit the inside of my cheek, "That's not really how that's supposed to work. You can't just spend city money to make someone happy."

She shrugged again, "Maybe not, but you're finding my reasoning adorable, aren't you?"

I turned away and refocused on the file of police expenditures, refusing to let her see me give in to her charms. "My personal feelings bare no importance on this matter. Next time use magic to fix magic mishaps. Moving on. Why did I have to buy you a new cruiser last month?" When I didn't immediately receive an answer, I glanced over to the sheriff, unsurprised, but annoyed to find her gaze wandering my body with a flattering intensity. "Sheriff, are you paying attention to me?"

Emma's answer was immediate, and her eyes didn't leave my back side, "Yes, of course."

Rolling my eyes with an irritated fondness, I reiterated, "I meant, paying attention to my words?"

Emma shook her head, "Oh. Then, no."

"Focus."

"I am."

"On what we're talking about." I huffed. When she shifted and dramatically widened her eyes to stare into mine, I repeated myself, "Why did I have to buy you a new police cruiser?"

Scratching the back of her neck, Emma explained, "Well, I was chasing down some of the former lost boys after they stole from the pawn shop-which is beyond stupid. But, Rumple tried to intervene as I was going after them. When I saw him try to use magic to stop them, I drove the cruiser in between him and the boys, and it sort of totaled the car."

Swallowing down the dread that she could have been seriously hurt, I questioned a little harshly, "Were you hurt? Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma smiled, "No, I was alright. And, I didn't want to hear you lecture me because I didn't think before I acted."

Roughly slamming that file shut, I took a breath, and grabbed the next file, "Regardless, you should have-"

 _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Knowing what I would find when I looked down, I glared at the five new exposed inches of my thigh and then at the cause of the impromptu peep show. "Miss Swan. This is neither the time or place for this." It did mildly impress me that she was managing to unzip the dress without me seeing her.

"Why not?" Her playful smirk was infectious, and part of me just wanted to disregard our work in favor of her game.

"Because the town was already skeptical about the Evil Queen and Dark Swan running the town, and had even more concerns when we became involved. We made promises to the town regarding professional conduct, and this isn't it."

Emma waved a hand pointedly, " _Former_ Evil Queen, and _former_ Dark Swan."

I sighed as I pulled the zipper down, again. "Former or not, there are people in the town that have their doubts about both of us, so we need to be careful." Closing the file, I reached for the next one, "Do not touch that zipper again." I narrowed my eyes to let her know I was serious.

Emma raised her hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. I won't touch it again."

I nodded, "Thank you. Now, does the station really need two new computers?"

She tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder, "Yeah, we do. The ones we have came with the first curse. We're in desperate need of an upgrade." I studied her carefully as she slid off her leather jacket. I enjoyed watching the muscles in her arms flex as she tossed it over the chair next to her.

"Very well. I suppose I can approve that. I need you to finish filling out this form for those." I slid over a few papers with neon arrows stuck to the sections I needed her to complete.

"Awesome." Emma groaned as she swiped a pen from my pen holder and hunched over the request form.

I rolled my eyes as I rounded my desk, flipping through various files and papers, "Save your grumbling. It's not like I'm asking-"

 _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

I gasped and snapped my gaze to my zipper as I realized that a gaping slit ran all the way up to my hip. Clenching my jaw, I leveled my glare at the blonde. It almost appeared as if Emma noticed nothing; except for a slight twitch at the corners of her mouth, and the spicy scent of her magic lingering in the air. "Emma Swan!"

Emma raised her head, a perfect expression of innocence covering her pretty features, "What?"

"I told you not to-"

"-touch your zipper. And, I didn't." A proud smirk finally broke free, making her dimples pop and her eyes sparkle.

Yanking the zipper back down, _again_ , I growled, "You know what I meant. Now- Do. Not. Raise. The Zipper. Again. And, finish that paperwork."

Emma continued to grin as she lowered her head to continue her job, "Yes, your majesty."

Once she was no longer looking at me, I let myself smirk. Part of her attraction was her playful nature. She balanced me. Kept me from taking myself and everything else too seriously. But, she could always be counted on to be serious when necessary. Biting my tongue to battle off the impulse to break my own rule and walk over and kiss her, I sighed and flipped open the last file. "Your father has worse handwriting than you."

She didn't look up. "Yeah, it's genetic. Look at Henry's."

"Sloppy handwriting is not genetics, Sheriff. It's simply lazi-"

 _Whoosh_

My eyelids slipped closed in exasperation as I groaned, "Miss Swan."

This time she didn't bother playing innocent as a snort of amusement met my ears. "The zipper is exactly how you left it." When my eyes slid accusingly over to her relaxed form and darkened eyes, she nodded her head behind me. Following her gesture- though I knew where it would lead- I saw my dress draped across my plush office chair. True to her word, the zipper had not moved up an inch. The cool air of my office caressed my skin as I stood in nothing but my deep green matching lingerie set and heels. "I like the green."

I sighed in resignation, as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Well, I got it for you."

"Aw, that's sweet." Emma drawled in an admiring tone. Her eyebrows slowly rose, studying me expectantly even as her eyes continued to darken and her breathing rate increased.

Starting to get a bit cold, I let out a puff of air and turned fully toward the sheriff, "The zipper goes up to just above my hip. And, later this evening, when we're not in city hall, I will let you explore that however you wish. But, only if we can finish this first." A wide smile spread across her face, lighting up her features even more. "Now, would you please?" I motioned to my discarded dress.

"As you wish." With a small flick of her wrist, my dress appeared back on my body. When I nodded my thanks, she stood and grabbed her paper. Sauntering around the desk to stand directly in front of me, she smiled warmly, "Here's the request form. Is there anything else, Mayor Mills?" Her voiced had dropped to a rumbling purr, and my body responded immediately.

Taking the offered paper, I shook my head, "No, Sheriff Swan. I believe that is all."

"Then, I should get back to the station." She started to back away, "I'd kiss you good bye, but rules are rules."

I leaned against the desk, "Since when do you follow the rules?" I would not at all have minded a good bye kiss.

With a shrug and a smirk, Emma turned around and tossed over her shoulder, "Since I started dating Mayor Serious Business. She likes rules."

I nodded, "She does. What about your other girlfriend, Regina?"

Emma grinned as she opened the door, "Ah, Regina likes when I break rules, so she gets all the kisses she wants."

Smiling as she walked out, I responded with a cheeky, "Well, she seems like a very lucky woman."

"That she is. Have a nice afternoon, Madam Mayor. And, I really do like that dress."

AN: Well? I know it's not a masterpiece or anything, but if you feel so inclined, let me know what you thought.


End file.
